Who But Gilbert Blythe?
by SineadStarlingrox
Summary: Set before Anne goes to Queen's. Basically, she's out walking with Jane, Ruby, and Diana when she meets Gilbert Blythe! What will happen?


Who But Gilbert Blythe?

Anne Shirley was walking down Lover's Lane when she found Diana and Jane Andrews walking to her.

"Anne!" They cried.

Anne gallantly sauntered up to them, smiling. "Hello girls! What are you doing out here?"

"Well," began Jane. "I was strolling around Barry's Hill when I met Diana here, and we decided to come out here and talk like old friends."

"We are old friends, Jane! Anne, Jane and I were just about to go to your house to ask you out for a stroll around-"

"Dryad's Bubble?" asked Anne excitedly.

"Yes, honey. But Diana and I were seriously debating on whether to invite Ruby Gillis or not. She _is_ such a dear friend when she isn't talking about beaux." Jane finished her statement with a disgusted air.

"Let us invite her. After all, everything in her isn't all Gillis."

"All right." Sighed Jane. "Wouldn't that be the Story Club again?"

"Jane, dear, you are very observant indeed." Said Diana gaily.

So the trio, laughing and skipping, came to Ruby Gillis' house, which was a handsome, two story turquoise house trimmed with what looked like white lace.

_How fitting,_ thought Anne dreamily. _The whole Gillis family is handsome or pretty, and they live in a beautiful house._

Mrs. Gillis greeted them warmly. If possible, she was even more beautiful than Ruby. "Ruby's upstairs in her bedroom. Would you like me to call her down?"

"If you don't mind," replied Anne politely. "We were only wanting to ask her if she would come on a stroll with us, as old chums?"

"Oh, of course! I'm sure Ruby will want to see you." Mrs. Gillis hastened to walk upstairs and call, "Ruby! Do you want to go out for a stroll with your girlfriends? Er-"

"My girlfriends? Which ones?" yelled Ruby back.

"Anne, Jane and Diana!"

"Ooh! Coming, obviously!"

A few minutes later Ruby Gillis came down, looking handsome as ever. She beamed at them.

After Mrs. Gillis had seen them off(tearfully, as if Ruby would never come back again) the four girls strolled down Lover's Lane.

Diana sighed. "I would love to go to Queen's with the rest of you. Mother and Father don't quite agree, though. They say Queen's is too expensive and I needn't be like the rest of you, hurrying off somewhere other than Avonlea. Mother thinks everyone at Queen's is mad."

"Nonsense!" laughed Ruby.

"Besides," said Anne. "I asked both Marilla and Mrs. Lynde about it, and they said that the academy is very good."

"I forgot who else is coming besides us." cried Jane in dismay. Prim, proper Jane was always trying to find the latest news.

"Josie Pye, Moody Spurgeon MacPhereson, and Gilbert Blythe." replied Ruby, glancing at Anne. Everyone knew about the rivalry between Gilbert and Anne ever since Gilbert grabbed Anne's braid that day about four years ago in school during Mr. Phillip's reign and called her 'Carrots'. Everyone liked to talk about what happened after that. Anne, of course, got mad and slammed her slate over Gilbert's head, therefore earning her both a cracked slate and a punishment. Ever since then, both of them had hated each other.

Suddenly, Diana cried, "Girls, it's getting late. I must be going home or else mother will scold me with an endless string of words."

All the girls parted, until only Anne was left with the longest distance to walk.

Oddly enough, Anne suddenly found herself nearing the Blythe residence. And there, standing at the gate talking to a kind looking plump woman, was Gilbert Blythe himself!

As Anne neared them, she thought inside her head,_ Please don't call me. Please don't call me. _

So, of course, Mrs. Blythe noticed her and waved her over. "Come on over, honey!"

As Anne came closer, Mrs. Blythe nodded. "You must be Anne Shirley, of the Cuthberts? Ah, yes. I can see the auburn hair."

In that moment, Anne decided to like Mrs. Blythe, just for calling the color of her hair auburn. What a jolly lady she was!

"Gilbert, dear, why don't you walk her back home? You need fresh air, you know! Go!"

Gilbert mumbled something like, "Yes, Ma" and as soon as his mother left he caught up with Anne.

Both of them were silent for a moment, until Anne was driven to say, "You are going to Queen's?"

Gilbert look startled that Anne was speaking to him, but he replied, "Of course. After Queen's I don't think Father will be able to afford the next year at Queen's, so if I decide to stay or go to college I shall have to earn my way through. What about you?"

"Well, I suppose I mean to graduate in a year if possible, then earn a medal or the Avery scholarship so I can go to Redmond."

Then Gilbert took a deep breath. "Look, Anne," he began. "I'm sorry for calling you Carrots. Can't we be friends?"

Anne thought for a while, then replied, "I guess we could. And I'm sorry for cracking my slate over your head, although I thought it was worthwhile."

Gilbert laughed, shaking Anne's hand , he said, "Well, I'll be seeing you in a few days, I guess." They had already reached Green Gables and for the first time Anne found herself wishing that the conversation with Gilbert had lasted longer.

"Yes." She said. "I will see you soon."


End file.
